The Vampire's Diary
by Alexie Hikari
Summary: Berkat buku diary pemberian sang Chichinashi tercinta, Ayato akhirnya menorehkan kata-katanya dalam bentuk tulisan 'indah'. Apa sih, isinya diary Ayato? / All Ayato's POV / Alexie is back in Fanfiction! / Reviews recommended.


Disclaimer: Diabolik Lovers © Rejet

Genre: Humor/Parody

Rated: T

A/N: Hadiah buat para readers karena saya yang kelamaan hiatus. Maafkan Lexie yang hanya fokus dengan Role-Play lalu melupakan FFn. Mengingat juga tak ada ide yang muncul, dan juga waktu yang dihabiskan dengan tugas yang menghantui. Stop, Lex.

All Ayato's POV, of course. Disini Ayat OOC tingkat dewa, jadi mohon sekiranya para readers memaafkan dan mari kita melempar takoyaki massal untuk keselamatan kita. /?

* * *

**The Vampire's Diary**

**By Alexie Hikari**

...

...

...

... Halaman pertama, huh?

Oh, hai. Entah apa yang ngerasukin gue sekarang, mendadak ngambil ini buku plus bulpen terus menorehkan tinta di sebuah buku bersampul pink yang unyu banget; kayak muka gue. Big thanks to 'My Beloved Chichinashi' yang ngasih ini as kado ultah gue beberapa minggu yang lalu.

Gue jadi ingat hari ultah gue; 22 Maret 2014 yang ke-1X kemaren. Gue nemu ntu kado kecil bersampul biru turqoise yang —sekali lagi— unyu terletak diatas meja minimalis gue. Disampingnya tergeletak surat kecil bertuliskan,

"_Ayato-kun, 'py berdey eaaps. Akoh gag bicha kacih lebih dari niech. Ya... mogha cuka ajha dweh~"_

— _Khomori Yueh_

Waktu baca itu, otomatis wajah gue pucat, terus membiru kayak orang mau mampus. The fuck dia bawa-bawa 'cuka' di suratnya, emang muka gue se-ambar itu _liquid_?

Terkadang entahlah, waktu itu pengen banget teriak "Tenggelamkan aja abang, dek!" sambil lambai-lambai gak jelas. Oh, Chichinashi... Kerasukan apa lu, nak?

Nah tuh lu udah tau. Si Chichinashi itu cewek gue, tepatnya resmi jadian tanggal 29 Februari 2014. Lu bilang gak ada tanggal 29 kemaren? Eh terserah gue dong, yang nulis kan gue; si Ore-sama paling kece badai~ Tunduk gak lo? Mau gue bikin tanggal 32 bulan 13 juga bapak SBY gak marah. Loh, kok—

Padahal setau gue ya, si makhluk 'datar' itu ngomongnya normal kok, gak kayak orang gagu yang selalu 'eaaa eaaa' gak karuan. Apa mulutnya mendadak dapat sebuah mukjizat terus bisa ngomong bahasa dewa gitu? Terus lu tau gak? Dia sekarang karetnya udah dua, ngomongnya pedes banget, duh! Semua bencana alam dia bilang ke gue. Badai, halilintar, gempa, tsunami, banjir, tornado, dan blahblahblah cuma buat ngomentarin muka gue. Ouchsz buat lu, walaupun udah jleb.

Tapi yah... Gue sebagai cowoknya yang serba pengertian, hanya bisa memaklumi, dan belajar menerima realita. But still... Terkadang gue merasa gue belum bisa jadi yang dia mau. Padahal gue udah bisa ngomong bahasanya dia:

"_Muuci eaa~"_

"_Cemungudh eaa, kaka~"_

"_Angan bubuks malem-malem, ntar atit..."_

Sampai mulut dan lidah tak berdosa gue kepelintir gak elitnya. Cinta, bro.

Lanjut ke stori awal, dengan surat pengantar yang begitu 'indah', gue penasaran ama isinya ntu kado —Maaf, sekali lagi— unyu. Lalu gue robek itu sampul kado dengan kedua tangan terampil gue. Beneran, cara gue bgerobek itu penuh seni banget; apalagi pake slow motion. Saking berseninya, sampai gue mual sendiri ngingetnya.

Dan jreng-jreng-jreng! Kado yang tadi bersampul, kini sudah tanpa busana—maksud gue... gitu deh. Dan wujud sebuah buku diary terpampang jelas dimata hijau-nan-sekseh gue. Masalahnya, hijau ketemu pink itu— sip deh. Desain bunga di cover-nya itu gak nahan— terus lagi dimeriahkan oleh polesan artistik yang bentuknya curly-curly indah gitu; apaan sih namanya—vector, nah itu dia, atau apalah.

Gue pegangin itu diary, gue tatap dengan penuh cinta sambil merenung: "Oke sayang, ini hadiah 'terindah' yang pernah gue terima. Makasih banget~" sembari mengucap 'Alhamdulillah'. Gue bukannya lebay, sob. Masalahnya, gue gak pernah dapet hadiah ultah sebelumnya. Bahkan emak gue gak pernah ngasih gue hadiah ultah. Ibu-ibu, ini tak baik untuk ditiru.

Eh, by the way, gue malah bicarain gimana caranya gue dapet diary ini tempo hari. Gue menghargai Chichinashi, bro. Walaupun cuma diary —sekali lagi— unyu ini, tapi bakalan gue jaga dengan sepenuh hati dan penuh cinta. Lope-lope buat dia dah.

Anyway, gue lelah nulis terus. Kerjaan gue bukan cuma nulis doang, woi!

Akhir kata, THE END.


End file.
